renaissance_arcadiafandomcom-20200215-history
The Muddy Bunker
The Muddy Bunker is a sprawling dirt structure northwest of the Spawn Point. It was constructed by Thrashbrine and Old Coot Brooks after the Puffin-Brooks Incident. It is home to several villager traders, Old Coot Brooks, and his wife Victoria. Due to its convenient location and relative safety from the nightly monster hordes, the area surrounding the Muddy Bunker is a common place for players to set up homes and farms. Attractions Novelty Dealer - A shopkeeper that sells novelties. Can be considered a "gift shop" of the Muddy Bunker. Among the items he sells are the Angus Young SG (which can be upgraded after Showdown in Dennis), Thrashbrine's Holy Sword (an expensive an d powerful sword), and Novelty Gold (which is used in Don's Quest III). The Novelty Dealer was originally going to sell the "Victoria" item during the Setting Sail quest. Horse Dealer - A shopkeeper that sells horse-related items. Aside from a chest in Santa's Sleigh, this is the only way to obtain horses. It is also the only place to obtain saddles, and the only place to obtain horse armor aside from the Eater Lord. All horses are named Dobby and there are currently no plans to change this. Muddy Mud Man - A shopkeeper that sells Muddy Mud Armor and the Muddy Mud Swords. Use of his store is required for the I Feel Muddy quest, and the Muddy Mud Sword Mk. II is an excellent early-game weapon. Old Coot Brooks - The giver of the "Muddy series" of quests: A Quest for Noblett, I Feel Muddy, and Showdown in Dennis. These quests are considered an introduction to the server's quest mechanics and are among the easiest available. The Old Coot himself is quite irritable and old. His dialogue is written by hmudstar (Muddy series) and Norgad (Setting Sail, Dependent Claus). He is a fan-favorite among RA3's characters. Southern Ward - The southern section of the Muddy Bunker consists of hmudstar's personal horse stalls and an entrance to hmudstar's house. In the past players could use a glitch to access this area, though there was nothing of value there aside from the horses. The glitch was patching in v1.2.1. With much other attemps of glitching it was again patched in v1.2.2. Other - There are many incomplete areas of The Muddy Bunker. For example, construction of a public mine was started, but the shaft leads to a dead end. Above the room with the shops is a large, empty loft lit with torches that serves no apparent purpose. The southern area of the Bunker is completely barren except for hmudstar's horse stalls. Place in RA3 Lore The Muddy Bunker was constructed by the Old Coot and demigod Thrashbrine after Brooks was attacked and crippled by The Puffin. It was intended to serve as a defense against the monster hordes for newer players and an equipment shop. Since the early days it has transitioned into a gift shop and religious haven for Vormons, although most followers have outgrown the need for a bunker. The Old Coot is currently the only NPC resident. Category:Areas